


The Group Chat.

by flosus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Eremika - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Randomness, Texting, christine inspired this, i was bored, springles - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Such an original title.)<br/>A group chat between various characters from Attack On Titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Group Chat.

**Author's Note:**

> bright_eyes - Eren  
> Mikasa A. - Mikasa (obviously)  
> JustABlondie - Armin  
> Levi - Levi (duh, Cool, we're not dumb)  
> swagmaster3000 - Jean (I still laugh at this name)  
> FrecklesGalore - Marco  
> imbaldsowhat - Connie  
> Annie. - Annie (for real, we get it)  
> ilikebread - Sasha  
> Thattallgal - Ymir  
> Christalovesyou - Christa (...)
> 
> ... Please enjoy, if anyone reads this. And the text between the parentheses is you guys talking to me. I'm trying not to let my insanity show. Okay, read on, please!

**S N K V E R S E**

* * *

**bright_eyes:** okay so is everyone here

  **Mikasa A.:** Yup.

**JustABlondie:** I'm here!

***Levi has left the chat*  
**

**bright_eyes:** wtf

***bright_eyes has invited Levi*  
**

**swagmaster3000:** whaddup

**Levi:**....

**JustABlondie:** Hi, Jean.

**Levi:** Shitty kids.

***Levi has left the chat***

**bright_eyes:** im fuckng done

**Mikasa A.:** If he doesn't want to stay, no one's forcing him.

**FrecklesGalore:** Hi.

**swagmaster3000:** babe

**FrecklesGalore:** Yes?

**swagmaster3000:** i wanna fuck later

**Imbaldsowhat:** really, nigga

**FrecklesGalore:** Jean we're right next to each other... You could've told me you know...

**bright_eyes:** your nasty ass that's bestiality who would wanna fuck your horse looking ass

**JustABlondie:** Eren! Be nice. Enough of this talk.

**Mikasa A.:** Oh, dear god. Eren stop.

**swagmaster3000:** stop talking shit on social media talk to me at school bitch

**Annie.:** You'll both fail anyway.

**swagmaster3000:** Your nose will fail hoe

**JustABlondie:** Oh, my god.

**Mikasa A.:** Omg..

**imbaldsowhat:** i can't breathe man. Oh god.

**ilikebread:** i just had some good pizza

**Annie.:** Jean, meet me after school at the alley in the back of the school.

***Annie. has left the chat***

**imbaldsowhat:** oh shit.

**bright_eyes:** GUESS YKULL DIE AT ANNIE'S HAND I DONT EVEN HAVR TO TOUCH U HAHAHAHAHHADA

**JustABlondie:** Your spelling is horrid....

**Thattalgal:** yo

**bright_eyes:** i kno Armin ur late asl ymir but where Christa at

**Thattallgal:**  asleep. Which is why I'm telling y'all now. I'm leaving the chat. Its 12 at night we're asleep bye.

***Thattallgal has left the chat*  
**

**Mikasa A.:** Well then.

**swagmaster3000:** fucking lesbians

**ilikebread:** im confused

**imbaldsowhat:** nothing sweetie. Just eat your pizza.

**ilikebread:** i will *noms*

**FrecklesGalore:** i want some!!

**ilikebread:** no

**FrecklesGalore:** Aw damn.

**bright_eyes:** haha u guys kno Sasha doesn't share her food

**swagmaster3000:** connie get your bitch

**imbaldsowhat:** She's not a 'bitch'. Just because you're an animal does not mean she is.

**Mikasa A.:** My god.

**JustABlondie:** :O

**swagmaster3000:** whatever

**ilikebread:**... *noms Jean's head* ur mean :'(

**bright_eyes:** LMAO

**JustABlondie:** God, Sasha. That's cannibalism!

**ilikebread:** i eat hoomans :3

**imbaldsowhat:** true because you ate the fuck out this dick last night.

**bright_eyes:** UR SO LAME 

**JustABlondie:** That's a vulgar thing to say...

**Mikasa A.:** Aw. Eren never let me. I'm sure he'd taste good.

**bright_eyes:**.... shit sue kasa

**FrecklesGalore:** get some. ;)

**swagmaster3000:** what is there to get from Eren ? He has a pussy

**bright_eyes:** how would u kno unless u were looking?

**Mikasa A.:**  Trust my judgment. He does not have a vagina.

**imbaldsowhat:** MIKASA TOO FREAKY TONIGHT.

**FrecklesGalore:** Give your girl what she wants Eren!

**bright_eyes:** omg no guys stfu

**ilikebread:** let her eat Eren

**swagmaster3000:** even fatass agrees come on Eren let her eat your pussy

**bright_eyes:** i didn't kno pussies can get hard

**Mikasa A.:** Oh.

**JustABlondie:**...

**imbaldsowhat:** jesus Christ man. Your hard?

**JustABlondie:** *you're

**JustABlondie:** Sorry...

**imbaldsowhat:** really.

**bright_eyes:**  yeah really Armin

**FrecklesGalore:** no no no. No changing the subject.

**swagmaster3000:** haha he's hard from words

**imbaldsowhat:** lol.

***bright_eyes has left the chat*  
**

**Mikasa A.:**... I can't.

**ilikebread:** hehe

**Christalovesyou:** hi...

**FrecklesGalore:** werent you asleep?

**Christalovesyou:** i was but phone buzzing woke me up

**JustABlondie:** Sorry, Christa!

***Mikasa A. has invited bright_eyes*  
**

**swagmaster3000:** did you enjoy jacking off

**bright_eyes:** shut up horsey anyway what's up

**imbaldsowhat:** um... tf

**FrecklesGalore:** what do you mean "what's up"?!

**JustABlondie:** Christa's here!

**Mikasa A.:** True.

**bright_eyes:** hi Christa

**Christalovesyou:** hiiiiiiiiiii!

**imbaldsowhat:** you know mikasa gets pissed off if you even breathe in the direction of another chick so.

**ilikebread:** christa eats ymir Eren eats mikasa soo

**JustABlondie:** Christa's lesbian anyway.

**Mikasa A.:** Yeah, Connie.

  **swagmaster3000:** girl you ain't foolin nobody you know you was jealous of a lesbian bitch

**bright_eyes:** DONT SPEAK OF MY PRINCESS THAT WAY SHE IS NOT A BITCh bbith 

**bright_eyes:** anyway if sue kasa had a problem with Christa it would've been addressed

**JustABlondie:** Right. Also, Jean, I'm telling Ymir what you called Christa.

**FrecklesGalore:** aw damn. My baby about to die. Let's have this last fuck as a ceremony

**imbaldsowhat:** i... Can't... Breathe....

**swagmaster3000:** so you gonna let me die

**Christalovesyou:** i would've.....

**Mikasa A.:** Ha.

**bright_eyes:** DEAD LMAOOOOOO

**FrecklesGalore:** hold on Christa wake up ymir. I'm putting her in the chat again.

**Christalovesyou:** kay

***FrecklesGalore has invited Thattallgal*  
**

**JustABlondie:** So, guess what Jean called Christa?

**Mikasa A.:**  He called her a lesbian bitch.

**imbaldsowhat:** CALLED HER A BITCH.

**bright_eyes:** IM ROLLING JE SURE DID

**Thattallgal:** let me adjust my eyes and address you all before I address the problem.

**Thattallgal:** hello mfs.

**FrecklesGalore:** hey hey hey.

**ilikebread:** nommy pizza

**JustABlondie:** *HE And hi, Ymir.

**Thattallgal:** Okay, so who called my babe a bitch? Jean huh?

**Christalovesyou:** hi ymir :D

**swagmaster3000:** WHAT I AINT SCARED OF NO TALL MAN BECAUSE I AM A TALL MAN

**FrecklesGalore:** you only use caps when you're terrified and right now he's clinging on me.

**imbaldsowhat:** ok jean.... But I'm writing his funeral anyway. You want white flowers or red flowers?

**bright_eyes:** i won't be attending so... it doesn't matter to me

**Mikasa A.:** I'm tired. Bye. Love you, Eren. ♥

***Mikasa A. has left*  
**

**bright_eyes:** byeeee ily2

**FrecklesGalore:** awww. Y'all cute though

**swagmaster3000:** TRUEEEEEE

**imbaldsowhat:** ok so it's 1 am guys.

**swagmaster3000:** YUP TRUE TIME TO SLEEP

***swagmaster3000 has left***

**FrecklesGalore:**  Yeah... bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, if people like it enough. XD It was just my boredom.  
> OH, AND IF THE USERNAMES WEREN'T CLEAR ENOUGH, THEY'RE AT THE TOP.


End file.
